


Rebel (Gentle as You Wish)

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Feelings, Ficlet, Foster Care, Gen, Gen Work, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Izuru and Juushiro have a heart-to-heart following an incident.
Relationships: Kira Izuru & Ukitake Juushirou
Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rebel (Gentle as You Wish)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> I am rusty. 
> 
> A gigantic hug for Sappho who has been encouraging and pushing me to complete this series.

Everything in this house has become uncomfortably tight. Izuru rolls onto his back and huffs. No, he can’t sleep with the ceiling being his final visual. Watching the ceiling usually causes dull dreams or nonsensical nightmares. 

Going anywhere would jeopardize his status as ‘sleeping’ and invite conversation. Renji’s pacing around his room, angry grunting carrying through the wall. Toshiro’s babbling makes no sense through a wall, but it sounds as though he’s escaped bed in favor of playing. 

On a different night, everyone would be sleeping or behaving but the rebellion is simple and does not invite suspicion from either parent. Even his sister is rebelling by staying up to read. Izuru gives one more attempt; rolling over onto his side and sticking one leg from beneath the comforter. He’s nearly drifting into what will be a decent sleep when the tentative knocking comes. 

“Izuru? May I come in?” Shunsui asks. “I think we should have a discussion about what happened earlier.” 

Feigning sleep is simple. Izuru has enough experience having lived in houses where people came to check on whether everyone was sleeping. Except, when it comes to Shunsui? Lying would be wrong because he has something to lose here and he can feel the man’s disappointment.

Tugging the comforter up and over his face, he gives the okay. “You can come in.” 

Shunsui moves through the room as though he’s really asleep, sitting down with a small groan. “I understand something happened during errands. Juushiro shared his version but insisted I hear from everyone else, which I would do anyway because we believe in doing things that way.” 

Izuru’s voice is raw with frustration and hurt. “I’m not ready to share.” 

“Then I won’t make you share,” he promises. “Do you know that we love you? I ask because sometimes an emotionally charged day happens, which causes a person to feel unappreciated. Anyone can experience this no matter the age or experience they underwent. Does this excuse the action? No, the action isn’t excusable, but it can help us to understand the reason behind the emotion.” 

Shunsui rises, quiet now and fixes his comforter, tucking him in. “I hope you can sleep well. Juushiro has already gone to sleep otherwise he would come in. I’ll be sleeping on the couch should you need anything; less risk of spreading germs between me and Juushiro.” 

Even with reassurance, he goes to sleep uncomfortable. 

-

A vicious hacking wake him. Every hack is punctuated with a wheeze and hand smacking the wall as the body nearly collapses. Izuru kicks his blanket off and peers beneath his door. Juushiro's sitting in a heap with his husband’s pink robe swallowing his thin frame. He nearly stumbles over his pajama pant bottoms in his hurry to open the door. 

“Should I go and get help?” Izuru reaches for him and yanks his hands away. “I can go and wake up Shunsui.” 

Juushiro raises a hand and wheezes. “I have to work through this without help. Shunsui can’t be here every single time I suffer an attack without being ill. I become ill and these attacks are far worse…” 

Finally, he manages to pause and take a long breath through his nose, once, twice, thrice. No drainage has been cleared but he can somewhat breathe properly and motions for Izuru to sit down across from him. 

“I owe you and everyone else an apology for what happened. Errands are usually something I can manage whether I am going alone or have extra people. Unfortunately, I didn’t give full consideration toward everything else: being ill with a cold; children’s impatience with being transported to just one more place; sensory overload. I was trying to manage Toshiro having a tantrum and another small human in the area was asking for her person. I couldn’t cope and my solution was yelling.” 

Merely recalling his situation has him teary-eyed and sniffling. Touching him will probably invite illness, but he’s already been in close proximity, touched too many things, and pried Toshiro away from things he shouldn’t be touching. Hell, he probably has it already and it’s bound to go around the house. Izuru settles into his side. 

“I love you, Juju.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay -- a couple of major updates: a hiatus was taken due to bullying and rumors from Discord. I was pretty much prepared to delete everything and cease writing unless my class required it. 
> 
> Elderly dog passed, leaving us grieving. People's suggestion was 'well, get a new dog' when she hadn't been gone for 48 hours and we have other animals. Thanksgiving is going differently because a relative will be in attendance who I would be cool never seeing again. 
> 
> Yep.


End file.
